


This night you come and put a spell on me

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette can't resist showing off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This night you come and put a spell on me

"Juliette.."

"Ray... please... nobody will see... well, they might get a look at my ass but there's nothing new there..."

Juliette is all but pleading and Rayna can hardly say no. She might be the one taking control of Juliette, keeping her from doing anything too crazy but after everything Juliette has done for her, she can hardly refuse the girl... especially when there's a small part of her that actually wants it too. Juliette half-pouts and Rayna gives in, turning them so that she is half-hidden from view around a corner, then kissing Juliette. Both women's dresses are easy to move out the way and, much as she knows she might be caught, Rayna allows her hand to thread into Juliette's hair as the girl kisses her inner thigh then settles to work. Her eyes slide closed and she focuses herself on what Juliette is doing.


End file.
